Purgatorio
by Urakashi
Summary: Sucesos post-MM. No lograste cumplir con tu promesa. Por tu culpa la luna cayó y todas esas personas murieron. Solo tú puedes reparar lo que has hecho, solo tú puedes terminar lo que empezaste. La pregunta es ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?


**Milenios sin publicar por aquí (y aún más en la sección de Zelda), pero decidí volver con una pequeña idea que se me cruzó por la mente recientemente. **

**Disclaimer: Zelda no me pertence, solo la tengo secuestrada Att: Ganondorf.  
Ok no xd este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y bla bla.**

**Este capi tiene la función de algo así como un prologo, espero les guste y llame su atención.**

* * *

La desértica y árida tierra llegaba hasta el horizonte, donde unos montículos la bordeaban. No había nadie a la vista, ni un simple ser vivo además de él. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Y aún más importante ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir? Lo último que recordaba era a la Ciudad del Reloj en caos, las últimas campanadas y la luna destruyéndolo todo en un remolino de llamas. Al parecer a su cuerpo poco lo le importaba el caos que llevase en su mente, pues este se movía en contra de su voluntad, dando pasos en dirección al borde de aquel valle. Se sentía ansioso, como si algo lo llamase a cruzar esas tierras y llegar al otro lado. ¿Qué habría del otro lado?

- Los sobrevivientes están allá – recordó el eco de una voz.

Sus pies avanzaban uno a uno por sí mismos, comenzaba a sentir desesperación. Sujetó los objetos que poseía entre sus dos brazos, con fuerza, y apresuró el pasó. Podía sentir como las manos de los muertos rasgaban sus piernas, tratando de detenerlo y llevárselo consigo.

- No mires abajo… no mires al mundo debajo de ti… - la misma voz de sus recuerdos, haciendo eco una vez más.

Estaba determinado, cruzaría ese valle y llegaría a la tierra de más allá del horizonte, la tierra de Termina.

**Recuerdos Fragmentados**

Se sentó y revisó sus cosas, las que aquel misterioso ser había recuperado para él. Varias máscaras algo maltratadas, pocas en comparación a las que tuvo anteriormente. No podía recordar los nombres de ninguna, las veía y aunque sabía que le pertenecían no le parecían familiares. Se colocó una primera, era de color negro y tenía varios agujeros, pero su aspecto más resaltante eran unos enormes y brillantes ojos rojos. Trato de sentir alguna conexión con la misma, algún cambio en su cuerpo, algo. Pero no sintió nada excepto una increíble decepción. Se colocó una segunda, como un bebé que toma las cosas y las prueba sin estar seguro de qué son o qué hacen. Ocurrió algo en efecto, una algo exactamente igual a la anterior, le otorgó un poco más de decepción a su ser. La tercera, la número tres en su pequeña lista de cinco, la de color amarillo. No sintió nada extraordinario, solo una extraña necesidad de llorar, pero era algo diferente en comparación con las anteriores.

Era como sentir el dolor de alguien más, la pena de su anterior dueño. ¿Estaría finalmente reconectándose con su pasado? Miró al cielo a través de los agujeros de la misma, no era azul, era gris y nublado, como si este sintiese lo mismo que él. Esa extraña melancolía que le surgía desde adentro. Estático, comenzó a hurgar en su mente, recordaba el eco de muchas batallas, espada contra espada y en ocasiones contra cuerpos. También llantos y gritos, suplicas y lamentos. Una figura al final de un largo pasillo de luz, una mujer y a la vez una niña, sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Las manos del caos la bordeaban y por más que quisiese acercarse ella se mantenía distante… no podía ayudarla.

Sintió una presencia que le pasó por al lado y recordó el revoloteo de unas alas, pequeñas y el movimiento de una luz brillante. Reaccionó y se levantó de golpe, dejando caer las demás cosas que cargaba. Contempló con cuidado toda el área a su alrededor, buscando esa presencia, pero sin conseguir ser alguno, solo tierra desierta. Dirigió su mirada al suelo, todas sus posesiones derramadas en el suelo. Se arrodilló para recogerlas y se encontró con un libro. Intrigado lo sostuvo y lo detalló. Tenía un símbolo circular en el centro y una frase que con dificultad pudo leer:

"¡Busca individuos con problemas, y préstales una oreja!"

Lo abrió con cuidado, algunas cenizas brotaron como pequeñas cascadas negras fuera del libro. Se encontró con varias páginas algo quemadas, cada una con una columna de fotografías de personas, con una que otra que se había sido destruida por fuego y algunos escritos. La piel le ardió, recordó fugazmente una llamarada corriendo hacia él. Por un momento se sintió asustado, pero eso hizo que la intriga le aumentara. Ese libro podría ayudarle sin duda a recordar.

Comenzó a leerlo en orden, la primera foto estaba completamente destruida por el fuego, pero a su lado se leía: "Bombers, Sociedad Secreta de Justicia ayudando personas" pero no podía leer la oración completa. Más adelante, una secuencia de barras azules cada una con un signo de exclamación (!) con la frase: "Código Secreto:" seguido de una serie de símbolos, que se le hacían familiares pero no tenía idea de cómo leerlos. Cerró los ojos y se acarició la cara, le dolía la cabeza por tanto esfuerzo que hacía por recordar.  
Decidió omitir esa parte y proseguir, topándose con la imagen color sepia de una mujer, de cabello corto y tez blanquecina. La foto estaba bien conservada, leyó el escrito junto a ella: "Anju, posadera del Stock Pot Inn". Ahí su memoria le trajo un recuerdo: un lobby acogedor, con una decoración peculiar. En la recepción una mujer pelirroja y de ojos azules, haciéndole reverencia, el eco de su voz decía:

-Bienvenido al Stock Pot Inn…-

Y luego la imagen fugaz de esa mujer entregándole una carta – Por favor… - sintió una nostalgia increíble al recordarla y de inmediato identificó a la persona de la imagen siguiente, era el prometido perdido de esa mujer, Kafei. Recordaba que hizo varias cosas por aquel par… no recordaba si alguna vez supo que fue de ellos.

Continuó a la siguiente imagen, un hombre de anteojos y sin cabello que al parecer, por lo que pudo entender del texto, le había dado dos de las mascaras que tenía consigo. Ahora sabía que aquella de color negro tenía el nombre de "Mascara de trasnochar" y la amarilla "Máscara Keaton". La siguiente era una anciana, sin nombre alguno más que el apodo "Anciana de la tienda de bombas". Ningún recuerdo le traía esa mujer, lo que hizo que la descartara de inmediato. Le dio algo de tristeza, quizás a esa mujer alguien quisiese recordar y él tenía una imagen e información de ella que se le hacía inútil.

La siguiente era una niña, de cabello largo y tez blanquecina. Trató de leer su nombre cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Un animal amarillento observando la misma imagen que él. Se exaltó, dio un brinco y se llevó el libro consigo, cerrándolo y protegiéndolo entre sus brazos. Lo miró fijamente, no se movía, sus ojos estaban tan cerrados que parecía estar durmiendo, el color amarillo de su pelaje era hermoso y tenía tres colas y dos cuernos, todos con puntas negras que hacían contraste con el resto de su cuerpo.

El joven apretó el libro contra su pecho, aferrándose a él como si se tratase de su vida. El zorro de tres colas soltó un sonido y realizó unos movimientos que lo hacían parecer como si se estuviese riendo.

- Es gracioso – dijo la misteriosa entidad, su voz era extrañamente humana – Que me tengas miedo luego de todas las cosas que has visto en tu vida – explicó.

El muchacho de orejas puntiagudas observó a la criatura, detallando cada aspecto de la misma, buscando en su memoria algún rastro de una imagen similar a la que estaba viendo -¿Tú eres… Kafei? – Preguntó dejando desconcertado al zorro – Pero el Kafei que estamos buscando es un adulto… - dijo bajando la cabeza como si hablase consigo mismo.

-¡Jajajaja! - Soltó una carcajada el animal y se acercó caminando sobre sus cuatro patas. El joven se mantuvo en su lugar, abrazando el libro y con suma confusión en su mente – Estás bastante confundido muchacho – le explicó – yo no soy esa persona a la que "buscas" – dijo con haciendo señas de comillas con sus manos en forma burlesca – ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con ellos dos? ¿Anju y Kafei? – Sonrió con malicia - ¿Quieres saber cuál de ellos no sobrevivió? -

La mente de aquel chico estaba aún más estremecida, no podía formular palabra alguna y le costaba ubicarse en su realidad actual.

- Sé todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza chico, sé cuan confundido estás – le explicó rodeándolo como si se tratase de su presa.

El joven frunció el seño – ¿Quién eres? –

- Buena pregunta – continuó caminando el animal - ¿Sabes quién eres tú? – le preguntó de vuelta.

Su mirada vacía, no tenía idea de cómo responder. Indagó en la oscuridad de su mente, sin poder hallar nada que le indicase con exactitud su identidad.

"Saltamontes" pero él no era un insecto. "Niño hada" pero él no tenía una de esas. "Héroe…" ¿de qué? No recordaba haber salvado a nadie… y ahí un recuerdo fugaz atravesó su mente, él no había logrado salvar a esa tierra de de la destrucción.

-¿Te das cuenta? Debes empezar por ahí, por saber que todo lo que ves y veas en estas tierras es culpa tuya – dijo con tono sínico aquel misterioso ser – Supongo que por eso _él_ te dio otra oportunidad… - murmuró.

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni lo que ya había pasado, nada, todo era un intenso mareo que lo agobiaba.

- Puedo ayudarte – su acompañante le habló con palabras de auxilio.

Él se quedo en silencio, a pesar de su intriga.

- Solo porque creo que tú eres el único que puede sacar adelante a este mundo – explicó el animal y dejó caer de su hocico un objeto. Era ovalado, de un color azul como alguna vez lo fue el cielo, como si se tratase de un trozo intacto del mismo. Tenía diversos agujeros y un pico hueco. El zorro le dio impulso con su mano para que rodase hasta toparse con los pies del muchacho, quien luego de verlo por unos segundos tratando de descifrarlo, guardó el libro que estaba en sus manos, se agachó y tomó aquello.

- Me la dio un niño en el valle… dijo que era tuya y que lamentaba todo lo que hizo - borrosas imágenes de niños inundaron su mente, niños con los que alguna vez había jugado y reído. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras examinaba el objeto azulado. Recordaba, en efecto, haber tenido aquello en sus manos muchísimas veces.

- Escucha, no te distraigas ni ahogues tu mente en nostalgia chico… Lo que tienes en tus manos es un instrumento místico, ¿recuerdas como tocarlo? – preguntó aquel animal. El joven solo seguía moviéndolo entre sus manos, como si se tratasen de engranes que buscaban donde encajar perfectamente. Logró concebir que el pico debía ir dentro de su boca y sus dedos debían cubrir los agujeros.

- Muy bien, ahora presta atención, la melodía que estoy por enseñarte solo podré hacerlo una vez, puesto que cuando es cantada o tocada sus notas serán borradas de los recuerdos de quien lo haya hecho. Quiero que la escuches bien, la asimiles con tus oídos y la toques en tu ocarina… una vez que lo hagas, no solo podrás recordar todo sobre tu pasado, también serás incapaz de olvidar… - sonrío – y eso es bueno, pero lo único que no podrás retener es tu memoria, es cómo tocar la melodía- explicó, juntó todas sus patas – Escucha bien a "La Evocación de las Memorias" – el animal levantó el hocico y comenzó a aullar en distintos tonos. El muchacho, como encantado, seguía la melodía con sus dedos, tocando las mismas notas en su instrumento.

Ambas melodías coincidieron y su mente se quedó en blanco. Millones de imágenes y sonidos la invadieron, encajando una con otra de manera concisa. Se sumergió en un mar de recuerdos, cientos de cosas que no le eran familiares lo fueron de un segundo a otro.

Volvió en sí y observó la devastada tierra de Termina a su alrededor. Una lágrima volvió a bajar su rostro, y apretó sus manos con furia.

El Keaton sonrió – No pudiste rescatar al último gigante… - le dijo. El viento sopló mientras ambos mantuvieron silencio – Pero, aún estas a tiempo de corregir tu error, todo puede cambiar ahora que recuerdas todo –

- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó el joven.

- Acaba lo que empezaste – respondió en seco – Despierta al gigante de Ikana – aclaró. El muchacho se mordió los labios, dudoso – Solo que ahora, se te hará más difícil. Verás, las cosas no son ni remotamente parecidas a lo que eran 10 años atrás… la gente ha cambiado chico, nadie puede quedar igual después de sobrevivir un evento tan catastrófico como el ocurrido en el pasado – El muchacho comenzó a recoger sus cosas, todas esas mascaras y otros objetos que estaban en desorden sobre el piso.

- Si vas al norte de donde estamos encontrarás a alguien que te será de gran ayuda… - indicó el animal. El joven se volteó y miró el horizonte, la esperanza había sido sembrada en su interior – Pero primero, responde a la pregunta – replicó el Keaton, haciendo que voltease de vuelta a él - ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó con ironía.

- Soy… - tragó saliva - Mi nombre Link – respondió con miedo.

El animal sonrió provocando que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo del muchacho.

- Muy bien… comencemos –

* * *

**Si leíste hasta acá es porque algo te gustó :D, o simplemente bajaste hasta el final de la pag para ver que tan largo era o yo que sé.  
Se aprecian los reviews con comentarios y/o criticas :3**

**Saludos!**


End file.
